teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundowning
Sundowning is the third episode of Season 6, and the eighty-third episode of the series. Synopsis While Scott, Lydia, and Malia search for Stiles, Liam and the others throw a party to keep Mason safe from the Ghost Riders. (Note: Though this is the official synopsis of the episode, it is not actually Mason that the pack is trying to protect from the Ghost Riders, it's Gwen) Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (credit only) *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent Supporting Cast *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant *Pete Ploszek as Garrett Douglas *Marti Matulis as The Outlaw *Kevin 'ohGr' Ogilvie as The Ranger *Ross Butler as Nathan Guest Cast *Patrick Gorman as Elias Stilinski *Joey Honsa as Claudia Stilinski *Alisha Boe as Gwen *Mike Polli as Nick Mazzana/Cube Truck Driver *Paul McKinney as Bryan/Male Nurse *Eve Sigall as Old Woman/Grandmother Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the phenomena of "sundowning," which is a term used to describe dementia patients who lose control of their mental faculties after sundown; this phenomenon was experienced by Sheriff Stilinski's father, Elias Stilinski, who suffers from dementia and is in a nursing home. *According to Chris Argent, the pineal gland is believed to be the part of the body where the soul resides, and it is this gland for which Garrett Douglas has been killing Beacon Hills citizens in order to eat. It is implied that the pineal glands are being removed to steal souls, but it remains unknown what kind of an effect consuming these glands gives him. *It is revealed that Sheriff Stilinski's first name is Noah in this episode. **It's also revealed that he met Claudia when they were in college, and that his father, Elias, was abusive toward him and his mother, as evidenced by a scar that the Sheriff sustained trying to protect his mother by being pushed into a glass table, a wound that the Sheriff says still has bits of glass stuck in it in the present day. Body Count *Phoebe - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Denise Novak - bludgeoned to death/removal of pineal gland; killed by Garrett Douglas Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Douglas' Classroom **Girls' Locker Room **Natalie Martin's Office **Boiler Room **Library **Entrance Hall *Stilinski House **Living Room **Upstairs Hallway *McCall House **Living Room **Kitchen **Scott's Bedroom **Front Porch *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue *Goodwater Assisted Living Home **Reception Area **Elias Stilinski's Room Soundtrack *"LMK" by Virgos **Everyone in the school gets a text message about Nathan's party, including Hayden and the other girls in the locker room. Suddenly, Gwen begins to yell about her sister's belongings being stolen and becomes upset when no one remembers Phoebe *"Spectre" by Clavvs **Scott and Lydia research who or what a "Stiles" is while Malia struggles so much with a makeup math test that she stress-shifted into a coyote *"Hit It" by Deorro & Dirty Audio ft Ie-Z **Liam, Mason, Corey, and Hayden keep Gwen safe at a party in the McCall House *"Good Times" by Sigma & Ella Eye **Liam informs Hayden that werewolves can't get drunk on alcohol before they begin to make out. *"Hail (Lusha Remix)" by Nantes **Corey and Mason talk. Corey worries that they have forgotten something and that he won't be able to fight the Ghost Riders like Liam and Hayden, but Mason reassures him that they all believe in him. *"Escarole" by Cash Cash **Corey and Mason dance until a thunderstorm begins, alerting them to the arrival of the Ghost Riders *"Nights" by Ryan Tennison **Hayden is watching over Gwen when a black spot appears on the ceiling downstairs, worrying Corey and Mason. Gwen then runs downstairs to inform them that the Ghost Rider is there. Gallery |-|Images= Alisha-Boe-Victoria-Moroles-Gwen-Hayden-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-3-Sundowning.jpg Party-at-Scott's-house-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-3-Sundowning.jpg Pete-Ploszek-Garrett-Douglas-escape-tank-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-3-Sundowning.jpg Elias-Stiles-Stilinski-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-3-Sundowning.jpg |-|Videos= 'There’s Another Stiles' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A